TILL THE END OF THE WORLD
by Nazrath
Summary: A fanfic embodying Shakespearean themes. Syaoran seeks revenge against something which Eriol claims is a figment of his imagination. Sakura loves Syaoran but the latter curiously stays away from her. Tomoyo sees something she shouldn't have yet keeps quiet about it. Touya seeks to serve his commander but questions his sanity. An angst-ridden saga of love, war and deception.


**TILL THE END OF THE WORLD**

_Birds that fly_

_High in the sky_

_Fishes that keep_

_To the deepest of the deep_

_Lips that smile, like sails unfurled_

_I will stay, till the end of the world_

**THE OPENING ACT**

**ACT I: THE GIRL, THE PRINCE AND THE GHOST**

"Please, milady, this is dangerous!"

"Oh come _on,_ Takashi-kun, life's not worth living unless you have tasted adrenaline!"

The young man with a mop of unruly black hair and thin, slant eyes slumped his head in defeat as he proceeded to follow through his objective—which suddenly seemed a lot more difficult at the moment.

Takashi Yamazaki was one of the best warriors of the Yamazaki clan, the clan sworn to protect the heirs of the Kinomoto royalty with their lives if necessary. Not that he minded in the least—his charge, the youngest royal of the Kinomotos, was a girl almost his age and certainly not stuck up as the other royals of the court. She was like a breath of fresh air, spunky, energetic and eager to learn.

Sometimes, a tad too eager to learn.

He ran after her as she sped through the grounds and out of the Kinomoto Mansion, eager to see the "Summer Festival" with her own eyes. As he followed her, he couldn't help but be struck by her beauty—her auburn hair was long and reached up to the small of her back and was always kept loose, not knotted into intricate buns like the other ladies of the court. Her eyes, a sparkling emerald, held the shine of innocence which was rare to be found in a seventeen-year-old. Her figure was womanly and lithe; he had heard rumours about how she bested his brother in a friendly spar. Yet her hands still had the delicacy of a newly bloomed rose.

"Milady! Lady Kinomoto!" he panted. "Please wait!"

The last part came out in a desperate plea, making her stop and turn around. Her face was flushed and her lips were curved up in laughter.

"Takashi-kun, don't tell me you are _scared_," she smirked, her hands on her hips.

"On the contrary, milady," he smiled back. The girl looked slightly puzzled.

"The Summer Festival is one of the grandest events of Lyfea, a sight worthy for the eyes. But surely you cannot think of barging into the festivities in your royal attire? Think of the public scramble and complete lack of fun it might bring," he said slowly.

Her face fell as she understood his reasoning.

"You are right, Takashi-kun," she said slowly. "I will just spoil their fun."

Takashi scratched his chin, and suddenly, a devious yet a simple idea popped in his head.

"I know a way, milady. It's simple, safe and really foolproof!"

**N.A.Z.R.A.T.H.**

"A peasant's clothes?"

The speaker was a beautiful girl with jet black hair held up in a loose ponytail. Curls framed her alabaster face as her amethyst eyes brimmed with confusion.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan. This is the only way I can go to the Summer Festival," the auburn-haired girl sighed.

"Sakura Kinomoto, what am I going to do with you?" Tomoyo sighed.

The two girls were seated in Tomoyo Daidouji's private flower garden, located at a secluded corner of the Kinomoto Mansion. Technically, Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin, her mother being Sakura's mother's sister. But during the Civil War ten years ago, Tomoyo's entire family was killed in a raid by the enemies. She survived just because she was on a play date with Sakura in the Kinomoto Mansion. The Kinomoto's adopted her without a second thought and the two girls had become as close as sisters could be.

Unlike Sakura, Tomoyo wasn't royalty though her father was a well-respected scholar in the Court. But her grace, beauty, wit and charm earned her a spot of respect in the royal circles with many coming-of-age heirs asking for her hand in marriage. But Tomoyo rejected them gently—she was still waiting for her knight in shining armour.

Tomoyo was a prodigy with the needle, a talent supported and lauded whole-heartedly by Sakura's mother who was an accomplished designer herself. Though some of the snobbish royals looked down on her, calling her "common" and "scheming seamstress" behind her back, Tomoyo hardly cared.

As long as she had Sakura, her clothes and her flower garden, she was happy.

Tomoyo looked up at the emerald eyes, amused to see that puppy-pleading look in them.

"Alright alright, I will go up and see if I have something," she relented, smiling at the happiness on the other's face.

An hour later, Tomoyo had dressed up Sakura in a plaid, brown skirt and a khaki workshirt with brown knee-length worn-out boots and a roughly hewn bottle green cloak.

"Just keep up the hood—auburn hair and green eyes aren't that common in Lyfea, or rather in the entire Parseria Kingdom in general. And certainly, the two attributes _together_ are as uncommon as hail in the midst of the summer months," Tomoyo said, tucking a stray brown strand under the hood.

"Come back soon, okay? I won't rest easy unless I see you safe again," she added, standing a step back to admire her handiwork.

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan. I have Takashi-kun with me," said Sakura, in an attempt to alleviate her cousin-slash-sister's worry.

Tomoyo nodded, yet concern didn't leave her amethyst eyes.

Sakura skipped out of the room, leaving Tomoyo behind with a strange sense of dread.

_It's not as if she is going to battle, is she?_

**N.A.Z.R.A.T.H.**

"Milady! You look unrecognisable!" Takashi exclaimed.

He had donned a loose brown overcoat over his black tunic-and-trousers-with-red-lining bodyguard uniform and tucked his sword to left hip than across his back. That way, he appeared more civilian than military.

"Don't go around calling me 'milady' now," Sakura admonished him gently. "That will blow our cover."

"Yes mi—I mean...er..." Takashi struggled to say her name out loud but failed.

Sakura giggled.

"You are too cute, you know," she said, making the latter blush deep crimson. "SA-KU-RA, it's not that hard, you know."

"Yes, mi—I mean...Sa...Sakura!" Takashi said quickly before exhaling in relief.

Sakura laughed heartily before falling in step with him as they drew closer to the festival.

Takashi began pointing out the various stalls, intermittently waving at people to acknowledge their greetings. Sakura looked around in wonder—people walking on stilts, jugglers, acrobats, hoopla stalls, archery counters, fortune-telling tents, performing dogs...Sakura swivelled her head around like a lighthouse in an attempt to drink in all the sights.

"Yamazaki-san! Over here!"

Both of them turned back to see a girl waving frantically to catch their attention. She had chocolate eyes with dark brown hair held up in pigtails. She was clad in a thick brown workshirt, black trousers and riding breeches.

Takashi waved back, casting a hesitant look towards Sakura. The latter shrugged good-naturedly.

"I am your cousin from another town...Sakura Miyazaki," she murmured quickly. Takashi nodded and made way for the other girl, Sakura following close behind.

"Nice to see you, Mihara-san," said Takashi, a genuine smile lighting up his face.

"Nice to see you too, Yamazaki-san," the girl bowed slightly.

"This is Chiharu Mihara of the Mihara clan of riders, Mihara-san, this is my cousin from Senesco Sakura Miyazaki," said Takashi, introducing the girls to each other.

Sakura dropped a little curtsey, Chiharu following the same. Takashi's eyes almost fell out of his sockets, he looked even more astonished when Sakura gave him a discreet wink.

"Yamazaki-san never told me about you, Miyazaki-san," said Chiharu, a little curiously.

Sakura gave a gentle laugh.

"Is that so, Takashi-kun?" she inquired, a pixie grin on her face. Takashi swallowed, his eyes swivelling between Chiharu and Sakura.

Sakura decided that she had tormented the poor boy enough, after another gentle laugh and exchange of trivialities, the duo left Chiharu and proceeded further on their path.

"I was almost on the verge of death, milady," Takashi gasped as soon as they were out of Chiharu's earshot.

"I take it that Mihara-san likes you?" she said, her green eyes dancing with mirth. Takashi gave a small nod.

"Mihara-san and I are to be engaged this winter," he said, a smile replacing the tired frown on his face.

Sakura clapped her hands in delight.

"It will be fun! You are inviting me, aren't you?" she said happily. Takashi looked slightly taken aback at her statement.

"Surely royalty like milady wouldn't bother attending a commoner's wedding," he said haltingly. Sakura waved away his excuse.

"Oh come on Takashi-kun, surely you wouldn't leave out cousin Miyazaki from the festivities?" she said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Takashi couldn't help but grin at the spectacle.

"If it is possible, cousin Miyazaki is always welcome," he said.

**N.A.Z.R.A.T.H.**

It was almost late evening when Sakura returned to her chambers. As the maids scurried to get the bath ready, Sakura twirled around her room, reliving her day. She had tried, and miserably failed, at the hoopla, won a box of chocolate at the archery stall, ate stuffed curry buns and drank loads of ginger ale and lemonade. Though the ginger ale wasn't much alcoholic, the sheer number of glasses made her slightly tipsy.

She fell on her back on the bed, the large smile refusing to leave her face. The box of chocolates was placed on her bedside table along with a small flowery hairpin Takashi bought for her as a souvenir.

"This is a sakura flower-pin. It is said to bring good luck to the one who wears it," Takashi had said.

She couldn't wait to narrate the day to Tomoyo.

**N.A.Z.R.A.T.H.**

The throne room had a regal, dominating aura—making an outsider feel completely overwhelmed while the one sitting on the throne had his magnanimity multiplied. The throne room was at leat twenty foot high, burgundy drapes trimmed with gold lending colour to the white marble architecture. The giant windows let in the sunlight during the day while the moon shone in through at night. The large chandelier that hung in the centre of the room was lit with a plethora of candles, while lanterns lit the corners otherwise unreached.

The floor was covered with richly weaved plush carpets while the seats of the representatives of the six royal clans were decorated with their motifs. The seventh seat, set at a step higher than the rest, was the throne. Made of solid gold with intricate carvings and the green-coloured cushion made of softest of feathers, it was presently empty.

The throne room was certainly not peaceful today.

The setting sun splayed its colours on the white marble walls but everyone was blind to its beauty. For the simple reason that the king was missing.

"Lord Yukito Tsukishiro, can you confirm the fact that His Highness King Zheng Li was indeed on a diplomatic visit to the Mithrail Kingdom?" asked Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto, his normally benign brown eyes narrowed with worry. Clad in a deep burgundy cloak with a sakura insignia on his back over a light pink ruffled shirt and black trousers, his usually cheerful aura was darkened with concern.

Lord Tsukishiro, a young man with a mop of silvery hair and grey bespectacled eyes clad in white ruffled shirt, dark grey trousers and a silver cloak with a motif of a crescent moon on his back, nodded in agreement.

"We cannot possibly do anything until the scouting party comes back," Lord Keiishi Hiiragizawa mused, his face pale with fear. His well-kept appearance was slightly dishevelled today—his light purple shirt untucked while the deep purple cloak with the sun insignia on the back more than a little askew.

"I take it your son is with the king too?" inquired Lord Kinomoto kindly, placing a comradely hand on Lord Hiiragizawa's shoulder.

"Eriol wanted to accompany Crown Prince Syaoran Li on his maiden expedition—I don't understand...the Mithrail Kingdom isn't that far. So what has gone wrong?" Lord Hiiragizawa said fearfully.

"Commander Touya Kinomoto from the Army, Lieutenant Eriol Hiiragizawa, His Highness' Second-in-Command Suzaku Yanagizawa and Court Interpreter Shizune Yuuki were the members of the party," murmured Lord Toshiro Yuuki. His long black hair hung loosely down his back, obscuring the snow crystal insignia on the ochre cloak. His sharp, dark brown eyes were fixed on Lord Seijuro Kurogamine, the only royal who didn't have a family member in the party.

Lord Kurogamine had short jet-black hair that contrasted sharply with his pale, hardened face. His black cloak with a five-pointed star insignia fell regally over his back, while his white ruffled shirt and black trousers complimented his rugged physique. His slit-like onyx eyes glittered as he glared back at Lord Yuuki. The Yuuki and Kurogamine clans were always at loggerheads with each other, each trying to outdo the other in every way possible.

"Did you plan this, Lord Kurogamine?" said Lord Yuuki dangerously.

"Why do you think that, Lord Yuuki?" he answered back sharply. The others fell quiet, looking at each other uncomfortably. No one wanted to embroil themselves in the Yuuki-Kurogamine enmity but they also knew that this was no time to argue on petty issues.

Lord Shion Yanagizawa cleared his throat. He was oldest of the royals, his grey hair a testimony to the years that passed. Though a fair number of wrinkles covered his face, he still could best a swordsman in his prime in a spar. Clad in a blue shirt, navy blue trousers along light blue cloak with a spiral insignia, he was the most experienced man in the room at present.

"Arguments do nothing but waste time—an activity best left undone at present. We need to take a decision as to what our next step be if the scouting party reports the royal party to be missing," he said, the baritone booming in the court and effectively shutting up Lords Yuuki and Kurogamine.

Lord Kinomoto sighed in relief.

"We all are worried here—Fujitaka and Keiishi have their sons, Toshiro has his daughter and I have my nephew in that missing list. But we are also the Ruling Council—I understand your emotions but we cannot let that rule our brains. The kingdom and its people come first. Surely, you realize that!" Lord Yanagisawa said clearly. "And Seijuro, I know you are worried about them too—so stop acting tough and start thinking straight!"

Lord Kurogamine looked down, suddenly interested in the weavings of the carpet.

"Now that is dealt with, what should be our next step?" Lord Yanagisawa continued, dropping his voice by a couple of octaves.

"If I may, Lord Yanagizawa, I would like to say something," Lord Tsukishiro began haltingly. Lord Yanagisawa gave him a kind look, nodded his head to tell him to continue.

"The Mithrail Kingdom has been our ally for the longest time, so it would be fool-hardy to assume that they might sabotage the royal entourage. But I am worried about the stretch between Kaislow and Zakunaho—the entire area consists of rocky badlands that is rumoured to be the home of the terrorist insurgency. If they ambush the entourage, I fear His Highness might have been taken hostage."

Lord Tsukishiro's theory made the other five lords ponder deeply.

"But the members of the entourage are well-trained for battle," Lord Kurogamine pointed out. "How can a terrorist ambush defeat them? I find that thought a bit implausible."

A pageboy delivered a map of the country and hurriedly exited the throne room. The six lords walked to the area behind the throne were a large marble table was placed. Lord Tsukishiro unfurled the map and drew his index finger between the two cities.

"Battle-trained, Lord Kurogamine. But not trained for ambush. These terrorists excel in guerilla warfare. And from what I have heard, they are suddenly growing strong, both in capability and in numbers," said Lord Tsukishiro grimly.

"You may have point there, Yukito," said Lord Kinomoto thoughtfully. The others too murmured in agreement.

Before they could discuss further, the pageboy came running in.

"My Lords! The entourage has returned! And it is of utmost urgency! His Excellency the Crown Prince requests your audience in the War Room!" he said, gasping for breath. The boy must have ran from the grounds to the throne room.

The Lords exchanged relieved looks before rushing towards the War Room.

**N.A.Z.R.A.T.H.**

"I _saw _it, Eriol!"

"You _think _you _saw _it, Syaoran. And drop it, you are scaring me."

"That is what killed my father, Eriol. That ghost...that was my father's killer!"

Eriol looked at his best friend with a look mixed with pity and horror. Syaoran Li, the Crown Prince of the Parseria Kingdom and the Commanding General of the Armed Forces, was saying that his father was killed by a ghost.

Eriol shook his head—Syaoran never believed in the paranormal nor was he the one prone to emotional outbursts. So why is he insisting that it was a _ghost _that walked the badlands and not the terrorists? He was famous for keeping a cool head in crisis—Eriol admitted that witnessing one's father's death in his maiden expedition was traumatic but this was _Syaoran Li _he was talking about.

Syaoran Li was never traumatic.

He looked at the Crown Prince—his chocolate brown hair was covered with grime, his face bearing a layer of dirt and his clothes stained with sweat, blood and mud. But his eyes were burning that intense amber, dimming the lights of the room in comparison. He was staring ahead, seemingly through Eriol.

But he knew Syaoran was lucid. His eyes clearly said that out loud.

Before he could open his mouth, the door opened and the lords filed in. He saw his father look relieved on seeing him. He gave him a small wave, his eyes still holding a questioning look.

"Commander Kinomoto, Second-in-Command Yuuki and Court Interpreter Yanagisawa are safe and currently getting treated for their injuries," said Eriol formally. The lords' faces were impassive but he could feel the tightness of their faces lessen somewhat.

"What about His Highness King Zheng Li?" inquired Lord Tsukishiro. Eriol faltered slightly, glancing at Syaoran. The latter stood up, his amber eyes burning.

"Father fell in the impromptu battle in the badlands beyond Kainslow," he said flatly. The lords gasped in horror, though Lord Kinomoto looked more saddened than the rest. His Highness and Lord Kinomoto were childhood friends and held each other in high regard.

"Since the event has come to pass, I would like the lords to allow me to succeed Father," Syaoran continued.

"That you will, Crown Prince," said Lord Kinomoto gently. "But if it is not much of an intrusion to your grief, might you tell us the cause the tragedy befell for?"

Syaoran fixed his gaze on him, the intensity reducing somewhat. He liked Lord Kinomoto—the latter often narrated him various anecdotes when he used to teach him the scriptures.

"My father was murdered by a ghost."

* * *

**A/N: **I know I should be updating my other stories instead of starting a new one but heck, I couldn't get this plot out of my head. I realized how I could morph Hamlet around the CCS characters and thus, this plot was born. No, I am not directly adapting the play but employing certain plot themes.

For starters, Sakura is Ophelia and Syaoran is Hamlet.

Portraying Syaoran as a crazed, obsessed avenger who is the object of Sakura's affection is going to be fun. Unlike my other stories, this one is going to be pretty intense and there's going to be loads of angst-consider yourself warned.

And we all know Ophelia dies. But will Sakura die here? Hehe, I am not going to answer.

The update schedule is going to be erratic for this one since this fic popped up unplanned. But I solemnly swear I am going to finish this and not let my beloved readers hanging down the cliff.

Please review!


End file.
